New Life
by Goldfishgal
Summary: Robin and Raven have and 'uh-oh' moment and now the titans are getting a new member. Okay. Chapter 3 is up. Please read. bbt cyBee robrea.WELL! Don't just sit there! Clicky clicky!
1. These things to do

Yes, I am procrastinating again...and making over used ideas into a story. Hopefully it'll be good. Okay, heres how I got this thing going. Someone I know asked for a drawing of Raven and Robins daughter and I did it. It came out awsome(if you want the pic, email me, or go to Animation Insider, click on the art forums and my thread with my art in it is labled Goldfishgals art. Simple). SO I decided to do a little OMG IM PREGNANT story like all the others. Enjoy.

(PS, I don't really LIKE the pairing. But, hey, theres a first time for everything)

TT TT TT TT TT (tt)

Raven tossed and turned that night. She couldn't believe what she had done the month before. Ever since that moment, shes been going out of her mind. She sat up and forgot about sleeping. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was nearly 6 in the morning. Might has well get up now.

She paced slowly down the hallway. Ever since Starfire left she had been feeling alone. Sad and alone with no friends. She had changed her wardrobe. She was now in white for good. Cleansed from evil she was her new self. She passed Robins room, and remembered. Remembered their moment, remembered the fight, and remembered the tears that were shed. She remembered the blood and the tenderness. But reconciliation had come and they were back together. Just her and Robin. Titans East had broken up and Bumblebee had come to live with them. Starfire had to go back home for good, and Terra had been brought back thanks to some strange fellows from a place called Dakota City. So they all had their little couples.

Beast Boy had been falling for Raven until Terra came back. It was so hard to read him that Raven just gave up. He was with Terra, she was with Robin and, Cyborg, well, he and Bumblebee had things going smooth for them. Raven knew Robin loved and cared for her very much, but couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen and saw it was Beast Boys turn to cook breakfast. She rolled her eyes.

_Great...tofu_

She heated up some water and waited for her tea to brew. She sat on the couch and layed back, watching and becoming the ocean view. She sensed a presence, but knew who it was an waited for the being to make its move. Her cup was gently placed on the coffee table and Robin sat next to her. She looked at the cup and was suddenly not hungry. In fact, the thought of drinking anything made her sick. She pushed down the feeling to throw up and thanked him.

"How are the wounds?" She asked, softly.

"Almost completly gone." He rested his arm on the back of the couch and she moved in closer to him.

"I'm sorry" She glanced at the floor.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"I had no idea it would happen"

"Things just got carried away. Besides, It won't happen too soon again" Silence.

"Robin?" She asked "If I told you something, would you promise-"

Robin put her sentance together and raised his eye "Anything" She took a breath.

"I think.."

"mmmhm?"

"I think"

"Yes?"

"Well, remember when Terra thought she was...but it was just a false" Robin sat bewildered and wide eyed. He knew what she was talking about, he knew this matter might come up, he knew.

"Woa.." He stated.

"I know because I can see the baby thinking. Every day, every night. It thinks in pictures, it listens to us, it heres us, and it thinks about us."

"Thats amazing" Robin was surprised but more in a type of shock. He didn't know whether to get mad, sad, or be happy for her..He didn't know what they should do next. He smacked his forehead. "What do we do?"

"We need to prepare. For anything"

"What do you mean by that?"

"This baby may be dangerous. Combined with me and you. Shes human, azarathain, and demon. Azarath babies grow faster. In a couple weeks it will look as if I'm 7 and a half months pregnant" A small smile faded into a deep, dark, depressed frown.

"Theres these things to do. We need to..."

TT TT TT TT TT (tt)

Okay, not so long, just a prolog. But its supposed to be this short. And Robin...well...you'll have to see the next chapter to see what he's going to do about his little situation


	2. Just a kid myself

**spooke:** Thank you. Doing that now:D

**alena-chan:** Thank you. Will do. :)

**DarkDeamon3: **Done and done. Hope you like it. And thanx for reviewing.

**Mirumo:** Thank you. ALot of people want to know what happens next. But, hey, can't blame em' ya know?

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe:** Done. Hope you like it. Thanks for liking my story.

**TO EVERYONE ELSE:** Please, please, PLEASE! I need help deciding a name for Rea and Robs daughter. My bro suggested Miracle which I like. If you have a better one please tell me!

TT TT TT TT TT TT(tt)

"One of these days your going to give me a heart attack" Raven rolled her eyes. "Robin, what do you want? Its 2 in the morning?"

"I had the wierdest dream" Robin flopped down on Ravens bed "You told me you were pregnant and then we started to plan for the baby...and we got a room ready and a hospital room ready...and Beast Boy kept bugging Terra to have a kid and Cy and Bee were so happy for us and we decided to get married...weird huh?"

"Robin?"

"Yea"

"That wasn't a dream"

"Oh"...wait for it...wait for it..."WHAT?" There it is! He flew off the bed. "HOW COULD THAT HAPPENED? IT WAS ONLY ONCE! AN ACCIDENT! I-II can't handle this...how am I supposed to raise a kid when I'm still a kid myself? This is nonsence, blasphemy! YOUR LYING!" He paced back and forth. Raven just watched...Until she decided enough was enough.

"Robin"

"I mean, I could understand if Terra and Beast Boy had a kid and MAYBE Cyborg and BumbleBee...but not US!"

"Robin"

"I'm the smart safe one! So are you! BUT WE DON'T NO NOTHIN BOUT PARENTING NO BABIES!"

"ROBIN!"

"WHAT?" Before Raven could answer she grabbed her stomache.

"Nnnnth" She groaned in pain.

"Raven? Are you okay?"

"Aaaaaah" She held onto the sheets. She seemed to be getting bigger around the stomach. At that time Robin knew what was happening. The baby was growing. Raven said this would happen. Azarathians had fast births..

"Um..." He waited till she calmed down. Luckily no black auras were released and nothing went flying. "Can I get you something?"

"No," Raven sat up, fatigued "I'll be fine" She watched his fear fade and he sat down next to her. "Robin, is there something wrong?"

"YES THERES SOMETHING WRONG!" He said, aggitated. "How are we supposed to care for" He looked at the small bump that had formed on Ravens tummy he pointed to it "That thing. We don't even know how it will come out! I mean..what are you? Forth demon? THAT WOULD MAKE OUR KID PART DEMON! We couldn't care for it!"

"Robin...We don't have to be perfect parents..We have our friends to help us. Everything will be fine" Raven tried to kepp calm but Robins green aura he was letting off was feeding her hidden anger. Robin got back up and paced again.

"What about fighting crime? We'd have to leave the kid at home...with nobody to watch it!" Raven jumped up.

"Will you STOP calling our baby an 'it'? She is alive, she can think! She can hear everything your saying!" Raven put her hands on the lump as if she were holding her babies ears.

"A she?" Robin soffend a bit. "Were having a baby girl?" He smiled a bit. Well pleased. Raven rolled her eyes. _I Though I was the one who was supposed to be having mood swings_ She thought. And just as she thought would happen, Robins good mood went to bad again. He didn't say anything, or make any facial expression. But being a telepath had its advantages.

"And no were not dumping her on Batman" Raven raised an eyebrow. Robin blushed.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"W eare keeping this baby, there will be no baby-sitters until shes atleast 2..." Raven went over a whole bunch of rules she had sitting in her head. Robin still had a question...

"What about the wedding?" Raven saddend

"Do we have to?"

"Well. I wasn't think of anything formal...big or anything of that sort. Just something like wedding bands and a certificate...Maybe we can have the big stuff when we're older."

"Thinking the same thing..." That night the conversation ended. It ended for 2 months. Raven went up 2 sizes in her leatard but other than that, nobody thought more of it. Raven and Robin did in fact get married, formally, everyone they knew was there. EVERYONE. All the Teen Titans the whole Justice League was there. Static was there too. Even Kitten showed her face. But in the end they had to kick her out because she threw cooked rice. And Raven wasn't sure but she thought she sensed Slade and maybe her father. But that had to be impossible because three years ago, when she was 16, they sestroyed them both. They had a honeymoon, in Greece. And now, they were expecting the baby soon. All who was home were the three girls watching TV and eating cookie dough...yum...er, anyways, all the guys volunteered to go out and fetch some dinner, to Ravens liking. She wanted everything...

Soft taco

Hard taco

Inbetween taco

Pizza

Spicy chicken

Crunchy chicken

Extra spicy and cruchy chicken

Shrimp lo-mein

Chicken chow-mein

Shrimp and chicken lomein

Shrimp and chicken showmein

Rootbeer

Raspberry tea

Sprite

Popcorn...

And this was all for her. The guys were gone no longer than five minutes when...

**JUST THEN!**

"Terra?" Raven wispered

"Eh" Terra answered watching the TV

"Would you mind passing me the communicator so I can call my husband?" The two other girls looked at Raven, who was sweating up a storm. Then they looked to eachother.

"OH MY GAWD! RAVENS HAVING THE BABY!"They screamed in unisin

TT TT TT TT TT TT (tt)

End of chapter

TT TT TT TT TT TT (tt)

Cock-a-doodle-doo!


	3. Got to your baby

"Uh...TITANS GO!"

"But what about the-?"

"Leave it"

"Puh, fine. Let Raven kill you-AHhh" During their supper fetch they had spotted something very strange. Five guys and three girls were stealing some money, right in front of them! As if they didn't even see them they walked right passed them and demanded everyone get on the floor. Into action, eight against three, they attacked. Beast Boy morphed into any animal that he saw fit to get the job done. Cyborg was tempted to use the big guns but with too many people in the way he declined. Robin went old-school(when does he not?) and started kicking some bad guy butt. About three minutes later, while Robin was holding off a super buff guy(who probably got that way through...) his communicater went off. Seeing Cyborg was busy with his own couple of freaks he turned to Beast Boy who had just defeated one of the girls.

"Beast Boy...Here" He tossed the communitcator to BB and took off on two other guys that piled him. Beast Boy ran into the alley and flipped open the screen.

"Yea?" He asked..

"Beast Boy! Wheres Robin?" BumbleBee sort of shouted

"We kind of got held up, why? Whats wrong?"

"Man you and the guys better pack it up an' get down here cuz Raven havin herself the baby!"

"DUDE!" Beast Boy ran back to see that Cyborg and Robin had only taken down two guys. Five more to go..."Robin!"

"Unnngh! What" Robin answered inbetween dodging and hitting a guy with his bo staff.

"RAVENS HAVING THE BABY!" Robin stopped, Cyborg stopped, but the others didn't. They toppled Robin and Cyborg to the ground. Beast Boy kept his distance while they went back to work.

"Beast Boy, you and Cyborg go back to the Tower, I'll be there as soon as I can" Robin ordered as soon as Cyborg got free.

"Dude, your baby is about to be born! You like HAVE to be there" Beast Boy said

"I'll be there! GO!" without arguing anymore Beast Boy and Cyborg hopped in the T-Car and we off.

TT TT TT TT TT TT(tt)

"Dude! Don't that like hurt?"

"Beast Boy!"

"Well, she looks in pain!"

"Duh its gonna hurt!"

"Actually I feel dandy"

"Say wha?"

"I just can't MOVE!" Raven got all demonified "WHERE IS ROBIN ANYWAY! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOU! WHEN HE GETS HERE HES GOING TO BE KISSING HIS GRAVESTONE! CUZ WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM...Ahhhh"

"Raven!" Terra and Bumblebee ran to Raven who was laying on the couch. Raven grabbed her tummy and moaned. Sweat trickled down her face.

"We have to get you to the hospital" Terra said

"Man, shes gonna blow!" Beast Boy commented, which everybody ignored.

"Theres no time. The way I see it she has about 5 minutes before action happens" Bumblebee said.

"Then take her down to the medical wing" Cyborg said, Terra and Bumblebee helped pick up Raven and they ran down the halls. They set her on the bed and Cyborg hooked up some strange looking devices to Ravens arm.

"Well what the heck is this?" She eyed it.

"Pain killer" Cyborg answered smiling(anime sweat drop) "...and some stuff that'll cool ya down"

"Oooh" Raven groaned "Wheres Robin" She sounded sad "and WHOS GOING TO DELIVER THIS BABY?" Pause "I'll tell you who! Nobody!" She pointed to everyone in the room "You are NOT putting your cybernetic arm inside me, the first thing my baby is going to see is not the color green, your a blonde, and your NOT ROBIN! I want Robin!"

"Hes not answering" Cyborg said

"Oh, screw this" Raven carefully climbed out of the bed and started fly down the hall.

"Raven!" The others ran after her.

TT TT TT TT TT TT(tt)

"Look. I have wife at home, shes pregnant, if I don't get home I will be dead"

"Oh, what a perfect reason to let you go. Okay your free"

"Really?"

"NO!" They all laughed. They had tied Robin to a chair, and hooked up to the bottom of it was an anvil. (why...?) Robin sturggled once more.

"So, what are you going to do to me?"

"Dump you in the ocean"

"Ahha, isn't that a little...old-school?" One of the guys laughed at Robbies question.

"Hey, its all Bobbies idea" He pointed to one fo the other guys. The one he pointed to ran up and punched the first guy in the face, sending him across the room. Another guy punched Bobby and then another guy punched the first one who punched Bobby. Creating a riot that two of the girls participated in. Now was Robins chance to get away. Until one of the girls walked over.

"Hey sexy" She smiled "You want out? I can let you go, but for something in return."

"What?"

"Well" She pulled her hoodie off to reveal a tight undershirt.

"No"

"What? I was just going to ask if you would sign my hoodie. Sheesh" She untied him anyway.

"I'm one of the nicer ones. But when Brady says for everyone to get down, you better. Next time I won't let you go." She looked to see that the guys were still fighting and turned back to Robin, she smiled. "Go to your baby"

TT TT TT TT TT (tt)

Oh...I have to keep this going on FOREVER! Don't I? The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes...

oh yes, I have chosen a name how do you like: **Altair Cassandra Grayson or possible Ebony Cassandra Grayson**Altair means bird, and star and Cassandra means doom, in the Greek lang, of course. And Grayson is Robins last name...duh..oh Ebony means Dark beauty...yes I like greek...

Click this button

v


End file.
